powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hyper Force (Redone Series)
Power Rangers Hyper Force (Redone Series) is a fanfictional redone version of the created, written, and directed by Bili15Chaser and RB-Man. Plot Set in a dystopian galaxy in the year 4021, a human named Marv Shih, the last human in existence, has been chosen to lead an unlikely team of heroes and form a resistance of Hyper Force Academy students and save the universe from an interdimensional army known as the Alliance, while searching for whis younger brother, and along with help from four humanoids (Eddie Banks, Jack Thomas, Vesper Vasquez, and Chloe Ashford), this team will stop at nothing to stop a billionaire from destroying what's left of the known world. Characters See Also: Fan Audition Cast More characters to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Rangers Allies The Resistance * Game Master * Coming Soon * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA More To be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Villains The Alliance * Mr. Ashford * Lord Trycer * Ranger Slayer * TBA * TBA * TBA More to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Arsenal More arsenal to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Transformation Devices *Hyper Force Morphers *Hydra Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Hyper Cards *Galactic Hyper Cards Weapons *Hyper Force Blade **Lion Blaster **Cerberus Sword **Serpent Gun **Ram Sais **Phoenix Shield *Hydra Axe More to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Zords *Chronos HyperForce Megazord *Hyper Force Megazord **Hyper Lion Zord **Hyper Cerberus Zord **Hyper Serpent Zord **Hyper Ram Zord **Hyper Phoenix Zord **Hyper Hydra Zord More to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man Episodes # The Hyper Time Force, First Mission # The Hyper Time Force, Second Act # TBA # TBA # TBA # Dream On # TBA # Graduation Day # Leaving the Academy # TBA # TBA # The Silver of the Future, Part 1 # The Silver of the Future, Part 2 # Wedding Day # Vesper's Betrayal # Vesper's Redemption # Rise of the Ranger Slayer # Hyper Force Green Power # TBA # TBA # The Millennium Ranger, Part 1 # The Millennium Ranger, Part 2 # TBA # Return to Time Force Academy # Quickly, Rangers! The Time Doesn't Wait! More To be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Movies # Hyperforce: A Power Rangers Movie Cast *TBA as Marv Shih/Hyper Force Red Ranger *TBA as Vesper Vasquez/Hyper Force Black Ranger *TBA as Eddie Banks/Hyper Force Blue Ranger *TBA as Jack Thomas/Hyper Force Yellow Ranger *TBA as Cloe Ashford/Hyper Force Pink Ranger *TBA as TBA/Hyper Force Green Ranger *TBA as the Game Master *Ross Bailey as Coming Soon *TBA as Coming Soon/Time Force Silver Ranger *TBA as TBA *TBA as TBA *TBA as Mr. Ashford Trivia *Unlike the original, the series happens 34 years after the events of . **Marv is also a human in this series. *The Rangers will be unaware of the Silver Time Force Ranger's existence, until Rise of the Ranger Slayer. *RB-Man portrays one of the Ranger's allies. * See Also - Original Series Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Series set in the Future Category:Reboots Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Featured Series Nominees Category:Bili15Chaser Category:RB-Man